Talk:Girl Meets Money/@comment-25129564-20160121173705/@comment-26999065-20160203045228
Oh, I’m around, but I’m not really plugged into other blogs and rumor mills elsewhere about this show, which often seem overly anxious to me about trying to guess the future or what’s in the next few episodes before they air. I can wait. GM Bay Window? So Riley wants to change the bay window area in her room, and Maya’s expectations (apparently that this place would always remain the same – that is, safe and secure – is not being met). Whenever one’s expectations aren’t being met, there will be disappointment and concern – whether the expectations were realistic or not is inconsequential to this feeling. Maya’s confusion in thinking the décor is the important factor there might be revealed, or her fear of change since she finds comfort in staying the same, but in the end it will be revealed or realized it’s not the décor or the static nature of the place that's important, but the friendship itself. Both have repeatedly promised they will always be there for one another, and nothing the other does will ever change that. Maya, of course, may not as fully believe this lofty ideal as Riley does since Maya is more of a realist than Riley. She once before told Riley when she thought Cory was about to end their friendship (GMW episode 1) that Riley shouldn’t feel too bad about it. Maya was ready to walk away and accept the end. But not Riley. It was Riley (like Cory for Topanga) who KNEW the friendship wouldn’t end. Riley’s like her father in this respect. The friendship was worth fighting for, and it was nobody’s decisions other than Riley’s when Maya was no longer good for Riley. This shows Maya is just a touch closer to giving up the friendship than Riley would be, and letting the world overwhelm her and having to accept an unpleasant reality rather than fighting reality and making a better one instead. Maya’s father’s departure taught her that bitter lesson about life, and she has yet to learn better - that a young woman has more options than a little girl – so just because something is handed to her doesn’t mean she has to accept it. I don’t know if this episode builds on the GM New Years revelation or not, but assuming it does, such a revelation could shake Maya’s faith in Riley and the friendship. Was it dishonesty Riley didn’t tell her sooner? Is it theft trying to take Lucas away from her after Riley gave him to her? Is Riley discarding the friendship in favor of Lucas – does it mean she’s kicking Maya to the curb and about to leave her with nothing - just like her dad did? Doesn’t changing the Bay Window area (something that represents their eternal friendship) show Maya this is exactly what Riley is doing - exactly what she is planning? If the Bay Window area isn't eternal, maybe their friendship isn't, either. It’s little wonder Maya’s scared and her pent up insecurities are coming to the surface (if she is scared – I’m assuming). But you know those two. They love each other. They’re gonna’ marry each other – Auggie said. But I know this show (I think). Riley will embrace Maya and assure her at some point that it’s not the décor at all but their never ending friendship that’s important, and maybe Maya, instead of being afraid, should take that step into the future together with Riley and help decorate the Bay Window for the next phase of their lives - together. Now that’s a LOT of speculation based on VERY little, so don’t blame me if it’s wildly off the mark just because some people can't wait for the episode to air before writing about it.